1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic soldering machine, and more particularly to an automatic soldering machine with a spraying solder function.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a cable is connected with an electronic product by means of soldering core wires of the cable with terminals of the electronic product. A usual operation procedure of soldering the core wires of the cable with the terminals of the electronic product is described as follows. At first, a portion of an insulator of the cable is stripped manually to expose the core wires. Then, a soldering gun is used for soldering the core wires of the cable with the terminals of the electronic product manually in a way of single point soldering. However, the aforesaid operation procedure of soldering the core wires of the cable with the terminals of the electronic product is executed by operators that often affects quality of soldering the cable with the terminals and even brings defects of false soldering, nonuniform soldered points and so on. Furthermore, the operators need be trained for a long time that causes a higher manufacture cost, and it is so slow for the operators to manually execute the soldering process that it often fails to meet a mass manufacture requirement.